


The Gift

by southernbookgirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Ellick, F/M, Surprises, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbookgirl/pseuds/southernbookgirl
Summary: Ellie Bishop couldn't make it home for Christmas, but she had a good reason keeping her in D.C.Christmas Prompts, Days #6-9: “I happen to make very good hot chocolate,” “I’m sorry we can’t spend the holidays together,” “Eggnog,” and “Tradition”





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellokaelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/gifts), [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts), [tchele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/gifts), [rootsbeforebranches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/gifts), [NZNaturalKiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZNaturalKiwi/gifts), [samudinovs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudinovs/gifts).



> So, I cannot write everyday for dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr since my work schedule is crazy; thus, I thought I would combine several of the prompts into one story. I wrote this while I worked at my library job at 1am, so please forgive me if some of the details seem fuddled. I blame the lack of sleep and insane amount of caffeine I consumed (two green teas, a Coke, and three cups of coffee). Leave your feedback below, and enjoy!

_“Christmas gives us the opportunity to pause and reflect on the important things around us.” ~David Cameron_

* * *

“I wish I could, but I am sorry we cannot spend the holidays together.” Ellie Bishop delivered the news to her dismayed brother over the phone.

“Ell, I don’t get it. You had said as recently as a week and a half ago that you were coming. What gives?” George asked his sister. “I was looking forward to our holiday traditions – spiking the eggnog and drinking to our hearts’ desire, watching _National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation_ , stringing popcorn for the Christmas tree outside Mom and Dad’s house… Come on, you’re missing out on the eggnog and hot cocoa. I happen to make _very_ great hot chocolate.”

“I know, George, I know,” Ellie replied. “But a last-minute case at work has us tied up, and I don’t think we’ll be able to get it resolved for me to catch a flight in time. I promise you, I will be there next week. The director has another team coming in to relieve us, so I will be able to fly out late Christmas night and stay in Oklahoma with Mom and Dad for about a week and a half. Please don’t tell them that, however; I want the surprise to be worth it for them. Please, Geordy?” Ellie pulled out her childhood nickname for him, hoping that he would cave to her request without asking too many questions.

Ellie heard her older brother sigh in resignation on the phone. “Alright, Ell. I’ll keep it a secret. You need me to come pick you up from the airport?”

“I am not sure yet,” his sister answered. “I’ll try and let you know by Christmas Eve what my plans are for certain, okay? Thanks for being so understanding.”

“It’s worth it, Ell. For you and the family, it is worth it. Love you, sis. Looking forward to your visit, but we’ll talk before then. ‘Kay?”

“Alright, Geordy,” Bishop said, pleased at his willingness to help. “Love you, and we’ll talk soon.”

The siblings said their goodbyes, and Bishop pocketed her phone before turning around to look in the direction of her fireplace. There, standing in front of her Christmas tree that sat adjacent to her decorated fireplace, was her partner, Nick Torres, swaying back and forth. In his arms, he held a newborn baby boy, swaddled in a thick crocheted blanket, the baby struggling to keep his eyes open as Nick gently sang to him in Spanish. Torres’ fixed gaze remained on the baby, whose capped head lay nestled against his left shoulder, the agent’s right hand protectively resting on the little one’s back. One of the baby’s hands was fisted tightly in Torres’ hoodie as the babe fought yet failed to keep his eyes open, his lids fluttering as Nick’s voice carried on through the den into the kitchen where Ellie stood.

With the lights twinkling in the background, providing a serene ambiance to her apartment, Ellie crossed the room and stood beside her partner. She first laid a gentle kiss on the slumbering baby’s head before her partner turned his head towards her. With love and light from the tree reflected in his eyes, Ellie raised herself on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on Nick’s lips. Bishop could feel Nick smile during the brief, sweet exchange. After they pulled back, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer against to her side. Her head fell on her partner’s right shoulder, exhausted from the long few days they had had, yet perfectly content in her current circumstances. Nick rotated his head and, ever so lightly, brushed his lips over her hair. As they rested there, with the twinkling lights, a roaring fire, and the strains of Josh Groban’s “Silent Night” drifting through her apartment, Ellie knew she had found everything she had ever wanted and more.

Nick eventually broke the peaceful silence. “So, what did you tell George?”

Without moving from her position, she replied, “I told him that a case kept us later than we planned, but that I would surprise Mom, Dad, and the rest of the family by coming late on Christmas night.”

Ellie could practically hear the smile in Nick’s voice as he spoke. “Oh, just surprising the parents, eh?” She glanced up at her partner, careful not to jostle him so as to not wake up the sleeping babe in his arms. “You know what I mean, Nick – not just surprising them with me coming, but with some other news as well.”

“News like…” Nick began, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Oh, I don’t know – that you’ve started dating your partner and that the said partner has agreed to adopt a baby with you?” Bishop chuckled at his dry, understated response. “Yeah, something like that. Daddy likes to plan ahead, but I think my mom will make him forgive me this one time.”

Nick chuckled, and the couple stood there for a bit longer, the only audible sounds being the baby’s breathing, the fire’s crackle, and the faint strains of Christmas music that permeated an otherwise quiet Saturday evening.

“So, Nick.” Ellie initiated a speech she planned all evening. “If we are adopting this baby, he’ll need a name. We cannot call him ‘sweetie’ or ‘honey’ forever.” Nick stopped her before she could say another word. “Hey, B, I had a thought. Since we found him at the Christmas season, I think it appropriate to name the baby Christopher: Christopher Elliott… Christopher for Christmas, then I thought Elliott for you, Ell.”

Bishop pondered this for a moment. “I like the names. However, I think that we should include Nicholas in the baby’s name: Nicholas symbolizing a giving and gentle character in the form of St. Nicholas and strength, pride, and protection in his daddy. Christopher Nicholas Elliott Torres.”

Nick was surprised at her response. “Not Bishop?” His girlfriend glanced down at the sleeping baby, oblivious to the chaotic excitement surrounding him. “Well,” she supposed, wry yet matter-of-fact in her tone. “Why not give our son his daddy’s name if I will be a Torres in the future?”

Nick could only chuckle. “Well, you have always been a planner, so I should not be surprised at all that you are planning our future together.”

In response, Ellie leaned over to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek. “I would not have it any other way.”

* * *

_“What is Christmas? It is tenderness for the past, courage for the present, [and] hope for the future.” ~Agnes M. Pahro_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Kaelyn, and to helsinkibaby, tchele, rootsbeforebranches, NZNaturalKiwi, and samudinovs!
> 
> ~Leah


End file.
